1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wrinkle care support device and a method for supporting wrinkle care that support measures to reduce skin wrinkles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of reducing skin wrinkles, various types of measures such as massage and application of serum are widely taken. In recent years, there has been increasing market demand for measures that include not only a reduction in already existent wrinkles, but also prevention of an increase in wrinkles (hereinafter, the measures are referred to as “wrinkle care” as appropriate).
In view of this, for example, it is considered to use a technique described in PTL 1. The technique described in PTL 1 (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional technique”) detects displacement at various parts of skin occurring when a facial expression or orientation is changed. It can be said that a part with larger displacement than parts around the part is where wrinkles are likely to occur. Therefore, by using such a conventional technique, it is possible to detect parts where wrinkles are likely to occur, and to efficiently perform wrinkle care for preventing an increase in wrinkles.